The Hunchback of Notre Dame Home Video Trailer/Transcript
Trailer #1 (October 1996 - January 1997) * (1991 Walt Disney Home Video logo in black background before the movie clips) * Clopin: (Singing) ♪ Here it is! The moment you've been waiting for! ''♪ * Narrator: This spring, the movie you've been waiting for is coming to home video. * Hugo: Pour the wine, and cut the cheese! * Narrator: It's Disney's thirty-fourth full-length animated feature. * (Quasimodo landed on the ground after ringing bells) * Narrator: Every day, he rang the bells that brought the city to life. * Quasimodo: If I picked a day to fly... * Little Bird: (chirps) * Quasimodo: Oh, this will be it. * Narrator: And every night, he dreamed of being a part of that life. * Frollo: Remember, Quasimodo. * Quasimodo: Yes, Master. * Frollo: This is your sanctuary. * Laverne: Nobody wants to stay cooped up here forever. * Quasimodo: You're right, I'll go! * Narrator: When he came out of hiding... * Esmeralda: By the way, great mask. * Narrator: And came to the party... * Chorus: (Singing) ♪ ''Topsy Turvy! ''♪ * Narrator: His whole world turned topsy turvy. * Frollo: Arrest her. * Quasimodo: NOOOO! * Phoebus: Sit. * Guard: Whoa! * Frollo: How dare you defy me? * (Esmeralda throws the frisbee-shaped helmet at the guard, bouncing it back to Phoebus who dodges it) * Phoebus: What a woman. * Narrator: But with the help of three loyal pals... * Hugo: The cavalry's here! * (Hugo shoots concrete pieces at Frollo's guards like a machine gun) * Narrator: And the friendship of the beautiful Esmeralda... * Esmeralda: Come with me. * Quasimodo: Quick, this way. * Hugo: Way to go, lover boy! * Narrator: He'll save the city he loves... * (Crowd cheering for Quasimodo) * Hugo: (Whooping) * Esmeralda: You're a surprising person, Quasimodo. * Narrator: And make his dreams come true. * (♪♪ The Bells of Notre Dame) * Narrator: Bring home the film Siskel and Ebert called... * ("The Best Disney... Since Beauty and the Beast.") * Narrator: The best Disney picture since Beauty and the Beast. * ("Two Spirited Thumps Up!" - Siskel & Ebert) * Narrator: Two spirited thumbs up. * Hugo: Works for me! * Narrator: This spring, don't miss the celebration... * (Explosion) * Hugo: Wine, women and song! * Narrator: With this great Disney masterpiece you just got to own. * (Title of the movie appears) * Narrator: The Hunchback of Notre Dame, coming to video. Trailer #2 (February 1997) * (1991 Walt Disney Home Video logo in black background before the movie clips) * Clopin: (Singing) ♪ ''Here it is! The moment you've been waiting for! ''♪ * Narrator: This spring, the movie you've been waiting for is coming to home video. * Hugo: Pour the wine, and cut the cheese! * (Quasimodo landed on the ground after ringing bells) * Narrator: Every day, he rang the bells that brought the city to life. * Quasimodo: If I picked a day to fly... * Little Bird: (chirps) * Quasimodo: Oh, this will be it. * Narrator: And every night, he dreamed of being a part of that life. * Frollo: Remember, Quasimodo. * Quasimodo: Yes, Master. * Frollo: This is your sanctuary. * Laverne: Nobody wants to stay cooped up here forever. * Quasimodo: You're right, I'll go! * Narrator: When he came out of hiding, and came to the party... * Chorus: (Singing) ♪ ''Topsy Turvy! ''♪ * Narrator: His whole world turned topsy turvy. * Frollo: Arrest her. * Quasimodo: NOOOO! * Phoebus: Sit. * Guard: Whoa! * Frollo: How dare you defy me? * (Esmeralda throws the frisbee-shaped helmet at the guard, bouncing it back to Phoebus who dodges it) * Phoebus: What a woman. * Narrator: But with the help of three loyal pals... * Hugo: The cavalry's here! * (Hugo shoots concrete pieces at Frollo's guards like a machine gun) * Narrator: And the friendship of the beautiful Esmeralda... * Esmeralda: Come with me. * Quasimodo: Quick, this way. * Hugo: Way to go, lover boy! * Narrator: He saved the city he loves... * (Crowd cheering for Quasimodo) * Hugo: (Whooping) * Esmeralda: You're a surprising person, Quasimodo. * Narrator: And made his dreams come true. * (♪♪ ''The Bells of Notre Dame) * Narrator: Own the film Siskel and Ebert called... * ("The Best Disney... Since Beauty and the Beast.") * Narrator: The best Disney picture since Beauty and the Beast. * ("Two Spirited Thumps Up!" - Siskel & Ebert) * Narrator: Two spirited thumbs up. * Hugo: Works for me! * (Title of the movie appears) * Narrator: The Hunchback of Notre Dame, coming to video. * (Coming to Video March 4) Trailer #3 (March - April 1997) * (1991 Walt Disney Home Video Logo in black background before the movie clips) * Narrator: Now Available from Walt Disney Home Video. * Clopin: Up there, high, high in the dark bell tower lives the mysterious bell ranger. * (Quasimodo rings the bells) * Hugo: Hey, Quasi, what's going on here? A fight? A flogging? * Quasimodo: The festival of fools. * Hugo: Alright, alright! Wine, women and song! * Laverne: Did you ever think of going there? * Narrator: He lived a solitary life behind stone walls. * Frollo: Remember, Quasimodo. * Quasimodo: Yes, Master. * Frollo: This is your sanctuary. * (Quasimodo closes the door) * Clopin: (Singing) Here it is! The moment you've been waiting for! * Narrator: Outside was the world he only dreamed about... * Frollo: Look at that disgusting display. * Phoebus: Yes, sir. * Narrator: Until he met Esmeralda. * Esmeralda: Oh, you're not hurt. Are you? * Quasimodo: No, no! * Esmeralda: See? No harm done. * Laverne: Look, he's got a friend with him. * Esmeralda: Leave this place. * Frollo: You don't know what it's like out there. * Laverne: Nobody wants to stay cooped up here forever. * Esmeralda: Come with me. * Quasimodo: You're right, I'll go! * Hugo: Way to go, lover boy! * Hugo, Victor, Laverne: (Singing) ♪ A guy so well, a guy like you ''♪ * Narrator: Share the feeling... * (Hugo nearly kiss Djali before freezing) * Hugo: Give her some slack, then reel her in, then give her some slack-- * Laverne: Knock it off, Hugo! She's a girl, not a mackerel! * Narrator: Join the fun... * Chorus: (Singing) ♪ ''Topsy Turvy! ''♪ * Hugo: Pour the wine, and cut the cheese! * Chorus: (Singing) ♪ ''Topsy Turvy! ''♪ * Phoebus: Sit. * Guard #1: Whoa! * Guard #2: Come back here, Gypsy! * Narrator: And live the adventure. * Phoebus: What a woman. * Frollo: Arrest her. * Quasimodo: NOOOO! * Frollo: How dare you defy me? * Quasimodo: Hang on! * Hugo: I think the cavalry's here! * (Frollo gasps as his two guards crashed into his stand with a pole) * (Quasimodo rings the bells) * Narrator: Walt Disney Home Video presents an all-new animated motion picture event. * Chorus: (Singing) ♪ ''Bells of Notre Dame ''♪♪ * Narrator: The story of one extraordinary human being... * Phoebus: She's very lucky to have a friend like you. * Narrator: Discovering the magic... * (Explosion) * Narrator: Within himself. * (Title of the movie appears) * Narrator: The Hunchback of Notre Dame. * (Now on Video) DVD/VHS Trailer (2002) * (The Following Preview Has Been Approved For All Audiences By The Motion Picture Association Of America/The Film Advertised Has Been Rated G: General Audiences - All Ages Admitted) * (Walt Disney Home Entertainment logo before clips of the movie are shown) * Narrator: Return to the majesty of "the best animated...Disney picture since Beauty and the Beast". * (The movie's title appears on the screen) * Narrator: The Hunchback of Notre Dame, now digitally remastered and available on DVD for the first time ever. * Clopin: Up there, high, high in the dark bell tower lives the mysterious bell ranger. * Narrator: He lived a solitary life behind stone walls. * Hugo: Hey, Quasi, what's going on here? A fight? A flogging? * Quasimodo: The festival of fools. * Hugo: Alright, alright! Wine, women and song! * Narrator: Outside was the world he only dreamed about... * Quasimodo: I never fit in out there. * (Quasimodo swings down the Feast of Fools on a rope) * Quasimodo: WHOOOOA! * (Quasimodo crashes into Esmeralda's makeover tent, making Esmeralda gasp) * Narrator: Until he met Esmeralda. * Esmeralda: Come with me. * Quasimodo: You're right, I'll go! * Hugo: Way to go, lover boy! * Hugo, Victor, Laverne: (Singing) ♪ ''A guy so well, a guy like you ''♪ * Narrator: Join the fun... * Phoebus: Sit. * Guard #1: Hey! Whoa! * Narrator: And live the adventure like never before. * Guard #1: Come back here, Gypsy! * (Esmeralda throws the frisbee-shaped helmet at the guards on horses, bouncing it back to Phoebus who dodges it) * Phoebus: What a woman. * Narrator: With spectacular songs, now in Dolby 5.1 Surround Sound. * Quasimodo: (Singing) ♪ ''Out there, strolling by the Seine ♪ * Narrator: With special DVD bonus features, including the featurette, The Making of The Hunchback of Notre Dame. * (Cut back to more clips of the movie) * Narrator: From Walt Disney Pictures, comes an incredible film about one extraordinary human being discovering the magic within himself. * (Cut back to the movie's title) * Narrator: The Hunchback of Notre Dame, now available to own... * (Quasimodo rings the bells) * Narrator: On Disney DVD and video. Category:Walt Disney Home Video